A mother just like mine
by FireAndIce123
Summary: Azula struggles with the question if bad parenting skills are heditary. Entry for Azulaweek 2018.


'Do you still want to wait?' Sokka asked.

Zuko frowned in annoyance as he scanned the room. They all were present… but his right hand seat was empty.

Where was Azula?

'I'd like to go and check on her,' Sokka said, but Zuko dismissed his proposal with a wave of his hand. 'No. Everyone here's present but her… we'll begin.'

He was slightly worried - Azula was never late. On the other hand, yesterday she seemed perfectly fine. No, Zuko argued, she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself and the palace was packed with servants and guards.

* * *

'You sure you're fine?' Ty Lee asked.

'I said so, didn't I?' Azula snapped, brushing away a lost tear. Ty Lee didn't seem bothered by her harsh tone and looked worried instead.

'Stop looking at me like that,' Azula said with gritted teeth. 'I am not sick.'

'No, of course not,' Ty Lee said. She placed a hand on Azula's shoulder. 'It's understandable that you're afraid.'

'I am not…' Afraid, Azula wanted to say, but that would be an outright lie. She buried her head in her hands. 'What am I going to do?'

'Well, first, nothing's sure yet,' Ty Lee said. 'We need to go to the doctor first.'

Azula lowered her hands. 'Will you come with me?' she asked timidly.

Ty Lee nodded. 'Of course,' she said, calmly rubbing Azula's shoulder.

The doctor confirmed Azula's suspicion.

'It won't be long before a new prince or princess will be born,' he said, smiling brightly. 'What wonderful news! The people will be ecstatic! The last time we could celebrate a royal birth was your own, Princess.'

Azula tried very hard to keep her face calm, but she couldn't.

'You said it wouldn't be long. How far is she?' Ty Lee asked.

'It's hard to say in the early months, but I think a month or two.' The waterbender placed his hand on Azula's stomach again. 'You won't be showing for at least another two months.'

Azula nodded.

'It's very healthy, as far as I can tell.'

'Good,' Azula said blandly.

* * *

'There she is,' Zuko said, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows as he saw his sister. They were standing outside of the throne room, the meeting having ended five minutes ago.

'She doesn't look too well,' Katara whispered into Sokka's ear. He nodded, trying to hide his worry, since he knew how much Azula hated it when people looked at her that way. He assumed it had to do with her time in the insane asylum. She hated it when people pitied her, she hated when they worried about her.

'Did you forget the meeting?' Zuko asked. 'I'm not used to you being late…'

Azula raised one hand, indicating him to stop talking. 'Sokka, we need to talk,' she said, both her face and voice grave.

Aang and Katara exchanged a worried look. Even Sokka felt a pang of fear at those words - it were the same words he had used before breaking up with Suki.

'Sure,' he said, telling himself there was no way Azula would break up with him. She nodded and turned around, expecting him to follow her. Sokka gulped and looked at Katara, who seemed worried.

Great.

'What is it?' Sokka asked, not being able to wait any longer. 'You're scaring me.' He added a small smile to soften his words.

Azula absentmindedly placed a hand on her stomach. 'I told you to leave early - because I wasn't feeling too good. I haven't been feeling too good for a while,' she started. She bit her lip. It was more difficult than she had expected it to be. 'Ty Lee found me throwing up - again. We went to the doctor together and he told me…'

Azula had to stop speaking. Her whole body was tense.

Sokka was looking at her in absolute horror. What did the doctor tell her? He grabbed her hands. 'Azula, if you're sick… I'll help you. I'll do anything to make you better. I…'

'What? No.' Azula shook her head. 'I am not sick, Sokka.'

He was surprised, but he figured out what that meant half a second before she said it. 'I am pregnant.'

Sokka wasn't able to stop a big grin from spreading over his face. Without thinking, he grabbed the princess and spun her around, happily clutching her body against his. 'I'm going to be a dad?' he said a little too enthusiastically in her ear.

Then he suddenly remembered her worried expression. 'Wait. You're not happy?' he asked, putting her on her feet again.

Azula didn't confirm nor deny his statement. Instead, she sighed. 'I don't know.'

Sokka felt his enthusiasm fade away. 'But… we're going to be parents. That's great.'

He didn't understand. He truly didn't. Azula sighed again. 'Sokka… I don't know if me being a mom is such a good idea.'

'What?' Sokka sputtered. 'I…' He frowned. 'Just because you had problems with your mom, doesn't mean…'

'Not just my mom,' Azula said softly. 'And not just problems. My parents drove me to madness, Sokka.'

She had to take a few deep breaths, but she couldn't stop her voice from breaking. 'What if I… what if I'm just like them?'

Sokka was completely shocked. Azula almost never cried - she looked so vulnerable, so scared.

He pulled her in a hug, placing his chin on top of her head. 'Shh…' he said, because he didn't know what she wanted to hear. He placed a kiss on her hair and caressed her back. 'You'll be nothing like your parents, Azula.'

'How do you know?' she asked, her head resting against his chest. She desperately wanted to believe him, but how could she?

'Because I know you,' Sokka said. He softly placed his hands on Azula's arms and forced her to look at him. 'You can do anything you want, and more. You've went through hell and came out stronger. If you want to be a good mom, you'll be a good mom.'

She was still crying, but at least she didn't contradict him.

'And I'll be there to help you, of course,' Sokka said, smiling tenderly. 'I'll always be there. We will be nothing like your parents.'

Azula nodded. 'You're right,' she said, trying to swallow her tears away.

'Of course I am,' Sokka said proudly, earning himself a glare from the princess. 'I know you, Azula. It won't be easy, being parents, but we can pull it off.'

Azula nodded as well. She wasn't sure if she completely believed in what he had said, but she had at least calmed down a beat. Sokka wiped away the last tears from her cheek. 'You'll be so beautifully pregnant,' he said, grinning at her.

'I'll become fat,' Azula said.

'You'll look lovely,' Sokka said. 'Azula?'

'Yes?'

'I think we should redo this conversation.'

Azula blinked, not understanding what Sokka was meaning.

'You had something to tell me, didn't you?' Sokka asked, smiling encouragingly. Azula rolled her eyes, finally getting where he was going.

'I did,' she said. She wanted to tease him, make a joke on how he had something stuck between his teeth or how he had forgotten to lace his shoes… but he seemed so happy. His blue eyes were beaming.

'Sokka, I am pregnant,' she said, deciding to play along with his little game.

Sokka grabbed her and kissed her. 'I am so happy,' he whispered.

'Yes, me too,' Azula said. 'So I guess that means I'll have to tell Zuko, right?'

* * *

They were still standing outside of the room. Katara looked at her brother, but it didn't seem as something serious had happened. On the contrary - Sokka was beaming, grinning from ear to ear.

They stopped in front of the small group and the all looked at them, expecting them to make a statement. Azula took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder at Sokka, who was grinning at her and softly squeezed her hand.

'I…' Azula started, her eyes falling on Zuko. '... am pregnant.'

There were a few short seconds of silence, before they all jumped towards her. Zuko was the first to be able to hug his sister. 'Congratulations,' he said. 'It'll be a beautiful prince or princess.'

'Bumi will finally have a niece or nephew to play with,' Katara said at them. Azula smiled, happy with all the joy her news had brought everyone around her.

Inside, she was still worried.

'We'll make a big announcement,' Zuko said. 'The nation can use a party - and we'll give them one.'

'Let's not make it too big,' Sokka said, as if he was reading Azula's mind.

'Nonsense,' Zuko said. 'This child could be heir to the throne - and he or she'll be part of the royal family! It calls for a big celebration.'

He smiled.

'Zuko?' Azula asked.

They all looked at her now.

'I want to talk to father.'

Zuko's grin was wiped of his face as he looked at her in shock. He completely trusted her again, but he hadn't forgotten what kind of grip their father had once held over her.

'No way,' he said.

'I need to talk to him,' Azula repeated. 'I have some questions for him.'

About parenting.

* * *

Azula was used to looks of admiration. Looks of fear, even.

She wasn't used to people smiling at her as if she was a cute animal.

'Smile, Azula,' Zuko said, walking beside her.

'I'm trying to,' she said. 'They're looking at me as if I'm a child.'

'You mean they don't look as if they're afraid of you?' Zuko asked in amusement. 'That's a good sign, 'Zula.'

'Don't call me that.'

She was seven months pregnant now, which meant she didn't fit in her armor anymore. She still trained every day though, but Sokka insisted doctors were present at all times.

She felt the baby kicking and carefully placed a hand on her stomach.

'The people are excited,' Zuko said. 'And I have to admit, you do look less scary with… oef!'

'I am still scary and very capable of killing you,' Azula grunted. 'Do not forget that.'

'Noted,' Zuko said. 'Are you tired?'

Azula rolled her eyes.

'We can go back if you want to.'

'I am fine, Zuzu.'

Their little walk around town had become a tradition - to make sure the people saw their 'Firelords' every now and then.

Eventually, they reached the palace again. 'The baby won't stop kicking me,' Azula complained.

Zuko smiled. 'He or she will be a little troublemaker, just like you.'

'Just like Sokka, you'll mean.'

Azula was silent for a few seconds. 'Do you want to feel the baby kick?' she asked.

Zuko's eyes widened. 'Of course,' he said.

Azula carefully took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Zuko's mouth fell open. 'I can really feel it!' he said. 'Doesn't it hurt?'

Azula shook her head. 'It does keep me awake at night,' she said with a small smile.

As they walked through the garden, Azula saw Sokka and Katara, playing with Bumi. She suddenly felt warm inside.

* * *

'So Republik City will be open to all citizens,' Aang said.

Sokka noticed that Azula frowned.

'It's supposed to be a place where there are no nations.'

She bit her lip.

'All people will have a new chance there…'

'Are you alright?' Zuko asked his sister.

They suddenly all looked at the Fire Lord, who nodded. Katara eyed her. 'Since when do you have pain?' she asked.

'Only a few… hours,' Azula said.

'Hours?' Katara exclaimed.

'What does that mean?' Zuko asked as Sokka yelled: 'the baby is coming!'

'Everyone keep calm,' Katara said.

'I am calm,' Azula muttered.

The same couldn't be said about Zuko and Sokka.

'You need to lie down,' Katara said. 'Let me help you to your room.' Excited glances were exchanged. They all knew what it meant - before his day was over, the new royal baby would have been born. Tonight, there would be celebrations in the street.

'Do you need help?' Sokka asked, standing up to help his wife.

Katara shook her head. 'This is woman's business, Sokka,' she said. 'Let me help her. I'll let you know how she's doing.'

'But I want to be with her,' Sokka said.

'No,' Azula said. 'I'll be fine. Just… continue the meeting.'

Sokka wanted to protest, but his sister glared at him, indicating him to shut up.

'God, that hurts,' Azula said.

Katara chuckled. 'I know you don't believe me right now, but when you hold your child, you'll forget it all.'

'I doubt that,' Azula said. 'I'm quite fond of vengeance.'

Katara smiled at her silly joke.

Azula was silent as she another contraction kept her mind from forming coherent thoughts. 'Katara?' she asked when it was over.

'Yes?'

'I am scared.'

'I know you are,' Katara said, taking her hand. 'You'll be fine. Within a few hours, the pain will be over and you'll be a mom…'

'I'm not afraid of the pain,' Azula said. 'I am afraid of what's coming next.'

Katara frowned, but eventually she understood. 'Azula,' she said, sitting down on her bed and squeezing her hand. 'You'll be a great mom. I promise.'

'But what if I'm not?' Azula asked.

'Then I'll help you,' she said. 'So will Sokka and Aang.'

'Promise me… that if I'm a terrible mom, you'll take care of the child,' Azula said.

Katara hesitated.

Azula squeezed her hand as another wave of pain came.

'I promise,' Katara said. 'But I also promise that'll do anything to help you. You'll be fine. All mother's are scared at first.'

'Were you scared?' Azula asked.

'Terrified,' Katara said. 'But I had Aang to help me, Sokka and you. It turned out to be fine.'

Azula nodded.

'Thank you,' she said.

'Don't thank me just yet,' Katara said with a small grin. 'You're not done.'

* * *

'It's a girl,' Katara said.

'I want to hold her.'.

'Of course.'

Katara carefully placed Azula's daughter in her arms.

Azula teared up. She was perfect, she thought, carefully stroking her daughter's fingers. 'Don't cry,' she said, stroking her daughter's cheek. 'You'll be fine.'

Sokka and Zuko had been waiting for six hours outside of Azula's bedroom. Sokka had never been so nervous.

Even Zuko paced around, looking up every time he heard his sister wimper.

'This is hell,' Sokka eventually said. 'I wish I could do something.'

They heard Katara's instructions and, eventually, they heard a baby crying. Sokka's eyes widened.

His child.

He wanted to barge in, but Zuko stopped him. 'You've waited for hours, you can wait for five more minutes,' he said.

When Katara opened the door, Sokka almost yanked it out of her hand. 'Is she alright?' he asked her.

Katara smiled. 'Come and look for yourself,' he said.

Sokka hurried inside, followed by Zuko, who stayed with Katara as Sokka walked towards Azula. She looked tired, her hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. It didn't matter though - she had the most tender smile Sokka had ever seen on her face.

In her arms she held a small bundle.

'Hey,' Sokka said, smiling insecurely as he sat down on her bed, softly caressing Azula's skin.

'Hey,' Azula said, raising her gaze to meet his eyes. 'Do you want to meet your daughter?'

'A girl,' Sokka softly said.

He looked down upon the small bundle and saw the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on. 'She looks like you,' he said.

Azula smiled.

'How are you?' Sokka asked. 'Will you be okay?'

'I am fine,' Azula said. 'And we'll be fine.'


End file.
